Life Never Fair
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Hidup tidak pernah adil untuknya. Sama sekali. -maaf klo salah, masih belajar..-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, dan segala yang terlibat di dalamnya..

* * *

**SHIHO PoV**

Nama itu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Seakan aku pernah melihatnya. Pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Apalagi, ada sesuatu yang terbersit di hatiku, setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Seakan aku pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Entah kapan, dimana, dan kenapa. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?

Aku menatap langit-langit plafon di kamarku. Ada bekas-bekas rembesan air hujan disana. Aku menitikkan airmata. Teringat bagaimana perjuangan ayah dan ibuku, hingga mmati mengenaskan. Hinggaku mesti menerima segala peninggalan mereka, dan itulah yang kugunakan untuk membeli rumah kecil di Jepang ini. Hatiku sakit sekali, mengingat aku santai-santai disini menggunakan segala fasilitas dari mereka, tapi membiarkan mereka saat itu direnggut maut. Dan Anelia. Oh, betapa aku rindu padanya. Orang yang sudah kuanggap ibu, setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengirimkanku ke Jepang, sementara Ia mesti berhadapan dengan 'mereka' sendirian. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu melirik kea rah jam weker. Sudah jam 10.00 malam. Mengabaikan rasa pedih di hati ini, aku berbaring dan mencoba menutup mata. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah di hari pertama, tentu saja.

.

**KAITO PoV**

Aku melirik jendela diluar, yang menampilkan bekas-bekas rinai hujan tadi pagi, dengan lemas, tak peduli ocehan guru kimiaku yang super gendut yang sedang menjelaskan entah-apa-itu. Aku mendengus. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan lagi, seperti sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi.

KRING! KRING! Tiba-tiba, lonceng berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, mengagetkanku yang sudah siap-siap tidur di atas meja. Aku menghela napas pelan. Untung saja aku tidak mati stress disini. Aku pun segera berdiri, bersiap menyambut beberapa potong siomay di kantin. Namun, sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar, sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Dari dua bangku di belakangku, Heiji, sahabatku yang super teledor.

"Huh. Kau mau menyerbu siomay itu sendirian, ya? Serobot start.." omelnya pelan, sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. _Rajin sekali_, batinku sebal. Dengan tak sabar, aku menarik tangannya, menariknya menuju kantin.

"He, hei!" protesnya. Aku mengacuhkannya. Dalam hal ini aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa sabar akan berbuah kebaikan. Sabar menunggu heiji selesai mengepak bukunya tidak pernah berbuah bagus. Siomay kesukaanku bisa habis dalam hitungan detik, dan jika aku menunggunya, kami hanya bisa makan salad.. ugh.. Pernah bahkan perutku mesti berkeruyuk ria karena kehabisan makanan sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

Aku menghela napas sebal. Pengunjung kantin selalu sangat ramai disini, dan bahkan jika kita tidak memasukkan waktu untuk berdesak-desakan, kami tetap akan kehabisan waktu karena penduduk kantin benar-benar membludak. Aku akhirnya mendesah dengan pasrah lalu mulai berusaha mnyerobot antrian. Namun…

"Sudah kami belikan untuk kalian.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku, dengan bernada tak peduli. Aku menoleh. Shinichi, sahabatku yang lain yang berbeda kelas, dan pacarnya Ran, memegang sebuah kantung plastik besar. Aku mengernyitkan kening. Shinichi nyengir, lalu melemparkan sebungkus siomay padaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan heran, tetapi Shinichi hanya mengedikkan kepala, seolah-olah menunjuk sebuah meja panjang kosong di sudut kantin. Aku membelalakkan mata. Aku tahu dia anak orang kaya, tapi untuk mentraktir sekaligus memesan meja dengan khusus? Aku menghela napas. Anak ini memang susah ditebak..

"Kazuha mana, heiji?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba, pada makhluk hitam disampingku. Kazuha Toyama adalah pacar Heiji, dan mengherankan kalau Kazuha tidak ikut makan dengan Heiji. Tapi, Kazuha kan..

"Kan dia masuk RS.. Kamu sendiri, kan yang antar dia ke sana, karena tiba-tiba suhu badannya tinggi sekali.." tanya Shinichi heran, mengangkat alis. Aku meringis. Ran memerah.

"Ma, maksudku.. bagaimana keadaan Kazuha sekarang.."ralatnya cepat-cepat. Heiji hanya mengernyit. "Masih demam tinggi.. Tidak tahu apa yang dimakan anak itu, sampai meriang begitu.."katanya tak peduli. Ran menggelengkan kepala mendengar nada Heiji, tapi aku berani bersumpah melihat kilat kecemasan di mata Heiji. Shinichi, yang sepertinya juga tak melewatkan itu, hanya mendengus.

Lama kesunyian melanda. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan siomay beradu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah siluet lewat didepanku selama sepersekian detik. Aku terpaku. Siluet itu… terlihjat seperti bayangan seseorang yang sangat familiar, seseorang yang sangat kubenci. Aku menatap titik dimana siluet itu menghilang, namun tiba-tiba mataku tertumbuk pada seorang wanita, yang juga menatap arah yang sama denganku. Wanita itu, menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, lalu berbalik menghadapku, tampak terganggu. Aku ternganga.

Kulitnya terlihat sangat putih, memancarkan cahaya yang sempurna. Rambut coklatnya, dengan potongan pendek bergelombang, membingkai wajah lonjongnya yang oriental. Matanya tajam, namun terkesan sangat dingin, membuatku berjengit sedikit. Tapi, itu tak menghentikanku untuk terus menatap gadis cantik itu.

"Dia cantik, kan? Gadis itu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kursi di depanku. Shinichi nyengir. Aku melongo. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu aku menatap siapa, kalau dia membelakangi pandanganku? Namun, sebelum aku bertanya, makhluk aneh ini sudah mulai bersuara.

"Reaksi yang sama. Selalu. Setiap menatap wanita itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik mata lelaki untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Aku tidak sulit menebak." katanya, seperti tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Kalian tahu dia?" Ran tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dia anak baru, pindah ke kelas kami. Berasal dari Amerika, katanya, lalu hijrah kesini mengikuti ayah ibunya." jawabnya. "Oh, ya.. Kalau tidak salah, namanya.. Mi.. Mi.. loh? Siapa, ya?" Shinichi melanjutkan makannya dengan nada tak peduli. "Shiho?" tebak Heiji tiba-tiba. Aku menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kau juga tahu, Heiji?" tanyaku keheranan. Tapi, Heiji hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Shinichi penuh arti. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Aku menghela napas kesal, lalu berdiri, hendak menyapa gadis itu. Ran tersenyum menyemangati padaku. Tapi, Shinichi tiba-tiba menahan tanganku. Aku mengernyit menatapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau malah hanya akan menyesal telah mengenalnya." katanya, dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Ran mengangkat alis.

"Kau membencinya, Shin?" tanyanya. Shinichi mengacuhkannya.

"Yakinlah sebelum kau mulai mengenalnya. Kau bisa saja akan sangat membencinya sewaktu-waktu." sambungnya. Lalu, ia pun melepas tanganku, dan melanjutkan makan. Aku mengernyit, tapi tanganku mengambil sebungkus siomay yang belum dimakan diatas meja, dan kakiku tanpa sadar membawaku ke hadapan gadis itu. Tanpa aku ketahui, Shinichi dan Heiji bertukar pandang penuh arti, seperti berkata, _Dia nekat_…

.

**SHIHO PoV**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Amerika. Masuklah.." kata Bu Omii, wali kelasku yang baru. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke depan kelas. Seketika, seisi kelas melonga dengan takjub. Aku mencibir dalam hati. Anak-anak bodoh…

"Nah, sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu." perintahnya. Aku memutar mataku pelan. Mestikah selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku pindah sekolah? Aku pun segera menarik napas, lalu memasang senyum palsu. Image awal selalu terlihat sangat berpengaruh, apalagi untukku. Dan aku tak mau mencemarinya.

"Namaku Shiho Miyano. Aku pindahan dari Amerika, mengikuti ayah ibuku yang pindah tugas. Salam kenal, semuanya!" kataku, dengan suara yang diriang-riangkan. Seketika para lelaki meleleh, seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Aku menyeringai puas dalam hati. Kesan yang sangat bagus.

"Bagus sekali, Miyano!" kata Bu Omii, yang sepertinya juga tampak terkesan. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan sebal, lalu segera kembali memasang senyum santun. "Silahkan kamu duduk disana!"janjutnya, sembari menunjuk bangku kosong paling belakang di barisan pertama. Aku tersenyum palsu, lalu berjalan menuju bangku itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dingin dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Dari bangku ketiga disampingku, seorang lelaki.

"Akting yang bagus." Aku menatapnya dengan sangat terkejut, mengetahui lelaki itu tahu kenyataan The-Fake-Smile. Ba, bagaimana… Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh. Aku terpaku tak bergerak. Wajah itu tampan, tapi terlihat sangat misterius, efek dari matanya yang sangat dingin. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bukan anggota 'mereka', tenang saja.."sambungnya. Aku melongo. Berapa banyak lagi yang dia tahu?

"Kudo, Miyano, berhenti mengobrol! Dan kamu, Miyano, silahkan duduk ditempatmu!" seru sebuah suara dari depan kelas tiba-tiba. Aku mengerling ke depan kelas, lalu kembali menatap lelaki ini, yang sepertinya bernama 'Kudo'.

"Kafe The Last Wood, sepulang sekolah." bisiknya, lalu berbalik menatap papan tulis yang kosong melompong. Aku memandangnya dengan heran, tapi sebuah seruan datang lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Aku menatap sang guru dengan wajah sebal, yang tertutup senyum santun, seperti yang tadi kulakukan, lalu duduk di bangku paling belakang. Namun, sepanjang pelajaran, aku memikirkan kata-kata 'Kudo' itu. Satu-satunya lelaki, yang—aku baru tersadar—tidak terlihat tergila-gila padaku, seperti yang lain.

* * *

Aku memandang heran tulisan jepang—tulisan kanji namanya, kalau tidak salah—yang sepertinya menuliskan daftar menu. Haaahhhh.. Kenapa aku tidak tanya Anelia saja soal ini? Dia keturunan Jepang, dia pasti tahu.. Eh, tapi.. aku kan juga keturunan Jepang, tapi baca ginian saja aku tidak tahu..

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah siluet melintas, tepat didepanku. Aku memandang titik tempat siluet itu menghilang, berusaha mencari jejak-jejak sang pembuat bayanagn. Tapi, benar-benar sulit dicari, melihat kantin ini sangat penuh. Aku terpaku. Perasaan familiar itu lagi. Apa maksudnya?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, mengusir bayangan itu dari kepalaku. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Apalagi di sini, di kantin yang sesak dan seseorang menatapku dari belakang. Aku mendengus dan menoleh. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat, tapi kentara kalau cowok itu sangat tergoda akanku. Aku mengernyit dengan sebal, lalu kembali menatap menu membingungkan didepanku. Namun, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahuku. Aku menoleh, dan segera terpaku.

Lelaki yang tadi. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang lembut. Aku ternganga sedikit. Ah, dia memang tampan, tetapi bukan itu yang kukagetkan. Ekspresi itu. Wajah itu, Mata itu. Terlihat benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu!

"Siomay. Mau? " tawarnya, sembari menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku. Namun, telingaku tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Aku terlalu takjub akan lelaki ini.

* * *

A/N: Gimana? Bagus? Membingungkan? Mengherankan? Misterinya dah kelihatan? atau terlalu buka kartu? katakan dngan review!

Multichapter baru! Semakin banyak anda mereview, aku akan semakin cepat mengupdate!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan seluruh stafnya yang nda akan bosan bikin DC

A/N : Sedikit penjelasan.. seluruhnya Shiho PoV..

_Lelaki yang tadi. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang lembut. Aku ternganga sedikit. Ah, dia memang tampan, tetapi bukan itu yang kukagetkan. Ekspresi itu. Wajah itu, Mata itu. Terlihat benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu!_

"_Siomay. Mau? " tawarnya, sembari menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku. Namun, telingaku tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Aku terlalu takjub akan lelaki ini._

**.**

"Helo?" katanya, mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku tersadar, lalu dengan refleks kembali memasang Poker Face-ku. Jangan panic, Shiho.. Kau tidak mungkin melepas Poker Face-mu hanya gara-gara seorang lelaki… Jangan panic…

"Ya?" tanyaku dengan senyum manis yang dibuat buat. Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum.

"Belum bisa baca menunya, ya? Atau bingung mau pilih yang mana?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengernyit mendengar nada ceria yang sangat bersemangat lelaki ini..

"Kamu siapa?" lelaki itu mengangkat alis heran, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum memberitahukan namuku, ya. Aku Kaito Kuroba, Kamu?" jawabnya riang, lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Aku seperti tersambar petir, dan memandang Kaito dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kuroba? Mu, mungkinkah… Lelaki itu terlihat menyadari ekspresiku, dan mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" Kau tersadar lagi, lalu menarik napas panjang, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Namaku Shiho." kataku, menyambut tangannya. Kaito mengangkat alis.

"Siapa nama keluargamu?" tanyanya heran. Aku tersentak. Ia sadar aku tidak menyebut nama keluarga? Bagaimana mungkin aku memberi tahu nama keluargaku? Tapi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat berpikir, seseorang menghampiri kami, lalu memanggil Kaito. Aku menoleh memandangnya. 'Kudo' itu!

"Kau dipanggil Heiji." katanya. Kau mengernyit. Apakah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, atau cuman sekedar aktingnya, tapi ekspresi dinginnya nyaris hilang sama sekali. Seakan ia sudah sangat mahir akan hal ini. Kau menatap lelaki ini. Ia mencurigakan. Tapi, lelaki yang kau tatap itu masih memandang pada seorang cowok hitam disebuah meja, dan Kaito. Setelah mereka menjauh, lelaki itu kembali menatapmu dengan ekspresi dingin, persisi seperti tadi di kelas, dan sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya pada teman-temannya tadi. Aku berjengit sedikit. Ia tersenyum.

"Kaget?" katanya mencemooh. Aku memandangnya dengan marah. Ia tersenyum, lalu memegang daguku. "Kau beruntung, eh? Kaito bukan orang yang mudah dibodohi, seperti orang-orang yang selalu kau jumpai. Ia sangat teliti, kau tahu." katanya, lalu melepas tangannya. Kau menatapnya. "Kau menyuruhku memberitahu nama keluargaku padanya? Pada seseorang yang mungkin saja punya hubungan dengan BO?" bisikku padanya dengan jengkel. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau kan bisa membohonginya. Dan asal kau tahu, Kaito mungkin punya hubungan dengan BO, tapi ia bersih." Ia berbailk, menghadap teman-temannya, dan lagi ekspresi itu hilang begitu rupa. Aneh. Sekali.

Pulang Sekolah. Di dalam kafe kayu yang terlihat eksotis, tepat di pinggir pantai. Terdapat papan terpasang di papan namanya, 'The Last Wood'. Ketika melangkahkan kaki masuk, angin pantai berembus dengan tenang, menyambut dengan wangi Lavender yang menyenangkan. Lalu, seseorang berbaju 'maid' ala Eropa abad pertengahan, menyambutmu dengan senyum, dan membawamu ke sebuah meja di balkon. Menampilkan ombak pantai yang beradu dengan karang. Indah.

"Suka?" kata seseorang dibelakangmu. Kau berbalik. Kudo, memakai baju sekolah, dengan sebuah senyum indah yang terlihat sangat tulus. Tanpa sadar, otot-otot wajahmu menarik, membentuk senyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa dipakai, tapi senyum yang telah bertahun-tahun tak pernah diperlihatkan.

"Sangat. Seleramu bagus sekali…" kataku. Cowok hitam di belakang Kudo mendengus. Aku menoleh padanya dengan kaget, menyadari bahwa Kudo membawa seseorang. Kudo nyengir pelan.

"Kalau kau selalu senyum seperti itu, seluruh wanita akan jatuh dalam satu senyum, kau tahu.." gerutunya pelan. Kudo nyengir geli. Aku memandangnya dengan jengkel. Ia yang menyadari ekspresiku, tersenyum.

"Don't worry, dear.. Dia jelas bersih, Dia pengikutku, dan ia tahu banyak tentangmu." Cowok hitam itu mendengus lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Oh, bagus sekali, Shin. Jadi, begitu anggapanmu padaku? 'Pengikut'? Bagus sekali.. katanya sarkastis. Kudo nyengir, lalu duduk tepat didepanku. Cowok itu mengikuti. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Nah, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, kan? Aku Shinichi Kudo, Agen NOC." katanya. Aku mengernyit. Agen NOC, eh?

"Aku Shiho Miyano, ex-BO." kataku, agak lirih. Cowok hitam itu tersenyum bersemangat.

"Aku Heiji Hattori, Agen NOC juga." katanya. "Kau menarik sekali. Anak keluarga Miyano, menjadi buronan BO. Hebat." lanjutnya. Shinichi memandang Heiji dengan ekspresi terkesan, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Ya. Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya orang yang kabur dari BO, dan masih hidup selama lebih dari seminggu untuk bercerita. Rekor hebat." katanya, lalu menyeruput milkshake vanilla-nya yang sudah datang dari tadi. Aku memandangnya dengan kesal. "Kau pikir itu hebat, eh?' Heiji meringis, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, kupikir keputusanmu kesini bukanlah pilihan yang bagus…" katanya pelan. Aku mengernyit memandangnya. Shinichi menghela napas.

" 'Bukan pilihan yang bagus', bukan berarti 'keputusan yang salah', Shiho." katanya. Aku memiringkan kepala memandang mereka berdua.

"Jepang bukan pilihan yang bagus padamu untuk kabur, kau tahu. Ada banyak agen NOC yang terdapat disini, jauh lebih banyak dari dua yang kau tahu"—Shin nyengir—"tapi, untukmu ini bukan tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi. Kau berasal dari sini, mereka tahu itu, tentu saja, dan ini adalah Negara pertama tempat mereka mencarimu. Percayalah." jelas Heiji. Aku menunduk, menahan emosi.

"Aku.. sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat kabur seperti ini. Aku adalah seorang ilmuwan untuk mereka, dan aku disuruh membuat sebuah obat. Tapi, suatu hari aku mendengar percakapan mereka, mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah umpan yang kelewat berguna. Aku nantinya akan mengundang seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berbahaya bagi organisasi. Aku mendengar semua itu, dan membuatku tak mau lagi bekerja untuk mereka." ceritaku. Shinichi mengangkat alis. "Itu hanya jebakan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mereka marah sekali, dan menyekap orang tuaku untuk memaksaku. Aku sedikit ragu, tapi itu tidak menggoyahkanku. Hingga mereka memutuskan membakar gudang tempat disekapnya orang tuaku, dan mengurungku di ruang asap. Sesak asap, serta tekanan akan kematian orangtuaku, nyaris membuatku menyerah. Hingga dia dia datang." Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Anelia?" tanya Heiji tiba-tiba, dengan nada tak sabar. Shinichi langsung menatapnya memperingatkan. Aku terperangah."Dari mana kau tahu tentang Bi Anelia?" Shin menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Heiji nyengir bersalah. "Refleks." gumamnya pelan. Shin mendengus.

"Kami tahu hampir segalanya tentang dirimu, bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu, Miss Miyano." Aku terkesima. "What's your mean?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Namun, tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Shinichi di taruh didepan bibirku, menyuruhku diam. Hatiku berdesir sedikit akan sentuhannya. Aku mengerjap. "Bisa jawab saja dahulu? Kau mungkin bisa bertanya apapun yang kamu inginkan, tapi setelah ini." Aku mengernyit, lalu menghela napas.

"Ya. Itu memang Bi Anelia. Ia… tiba-tiba menerobos ruangan itu, dan membebaskanku dari sana. Tapi, anggota BO segera mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia segera memberikanku sebuah tiket ke Jepang. Aku ingin tinggal dan menolongnya, tapi ia segera mendorongku berlari menjauh, sementara ia… Gin melubangi kepalanya." jelasku. Shinichi dan Heiji bertukar pandang. Aku menutup mataku sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa gantian, aku yang bertanya?" tanyaku lirih. Mereka mengangkat alis. Kuanggap itu sebagai ya, maka aku melanjutkan, "berapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang kehidupanku? Kau tahu siapa orang tuaku?" Heiji mengerjap.

"Kami tahu keluargamu, Shiho." Semangatku naik, dan aku memandang mereka dengan berharap. Shinichi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, kami hanya sebatas tahu, bukan kenal." Semangatku anjlok drastis. Aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan, dan kembali memasang Poker Face.

"Kalau begitu, bisa beri tahu aku apa maksud CIA memasang dua NOC sekaligus di sekolah, seseorang yang bermarga Kuroba, dan kata-katamu bahwa 'ia' bersih. Apakah semua itu berhubungan?" tanyaku heran. Heiji mengangkat alis tak peduli.

"Semuanya berhubungan, tepatnya, nyaris." jawabnya, sedikit nyengir. Shinichi tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin berbincang lebih banyak tentang Kuroba, kita tak bisa hari ini. Urusannya tidaklah lebih ringan dari padamu. Sama rumitnya." jawabnya jelas.

Aku terpana sedikit. "Kalau begitu, Apa ia punya hubungan dengan Akemi, dan.. BO?' tanyaku lirih. Heiji dan Shinichi bertukar pandang. "Kira-kira seperti itu."

Heiji dan Shinichi pun tersenyum memandangku, lalu menoleh. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Shiho." katanya.

Tanpa ku ketahui, diluar, Heiji dan Shinichi menelpon sebuah nomor.

"Berhasil?"

"Sukses besar. Kerja bagus." kata seseorang itu, di seberang telpon. Seseorang itu menutup telpon, dan bergumam pelan. _That's all my fault. I'am so sorry, little sister…_

A/N : Chap 2 up!

thanks yang udah mau baca dan ngeripiu chap awal…

baca juga yang ini, ya…

semoga tidak mengecewakan!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Mbak Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros, dan lain-lainnya

A/N : Normal PoV.

Warning : PoV-nya mungkin agak membingungkan…

* * *

Lelaki itu menatap sebuah bayangan dari jendela kafe. Tak begitu jelas, memang. Tapi cukup jelas untuk memperlihatkan bayangan seorang berambut cokelat sedang duduk sendiri dan mengaduk-aduk milkshake-nya. Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Kilasan peristiwa masa lalu menghantamnya.

_._

"_Mereka, meninggal seketika saat itu."_

_._

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_._

"_Namanya.. Shiho. Shiho Miyano."_

_._

Ia membuka matanya lagi perlahan-lahan, lalu menunduk. Bulir-bulir air keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menyesali segalanya yang ia putuskan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal erat. _Itu.. benar-benar pilihan yang salah, kan?_

* * *

Shiho menoleh memandang jendela di seberang. Tampak seorang lelaki menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba, perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan familiar yang semakin kuat. Ia tersentak, lalu segera berlari keluar kafe. Tetapi, lelaki itu sudah tak ada disana. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda bahwa lelaki itu pernah ada. Ia menghela napas, dan baru saja memutuskan bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya, hingga ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari, tergeletak tepat di mana lelaki itu tadi berdiri.

Ia mendekat, lalu diambilnya benda itu. Sebuah kalung. Kalung liontin, tepatnya. Ia menelitinya. Ada tulisan terukir di bandulnya. Ia mengernyit. 'For My Shiho, 1993, We Love You Very Much' Ia terpaku. Ada sebuah perasaan menjalar di tubuhnya. Perasaan yang tak pernah lagi dirasakannya selama ia memutuskan untuk memasang Poker Face dihadapan orang-orang. Dengan gemetar, ia membuka liontin itu, dan terkesima.

"This… My family?" tanyanya ragu, tapi sinyal-sinyal yang terkirim ke otaknya, menjelaskan semuanya. Ditatapnya lagi foto itu. Seorang lelaki dan perempuan dewasa, yang menggendong bayi mungil yang tampak lucu. Di tengah, terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang tampak usil, tapi tampak sangat pengertian. Ia mengerjap. Air matanya merembes. Mereka adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang selalu diimpikannya.

* * *

Lelaki tadi menatap Shiho dari balik semak-semak. Ia tersenyum pedih melihat ekspresi Shiho. Tiba-tiba, terdengar gesekan dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Dua orang lelaki sedang menatapnya. Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Kau seharusanya tak memberikan itu padanya.." kata Shinichi. Heiji mengangguk.

"Semakin banyak yang ia tahu, nyawanya akan semakin terancam."

"Apalagi kalau ia tahu, kalau kau…." kalimat Shinichi terputus. Tapi, ia tahu. Lelaki di depannya mengerti apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku tahu." kata lelaki itu pelan. "Aku hanya tak ingin dia hidup dalam kebohongan." Shinichi mengangkat alis.

"Meskipun itu artinya nyawanya tak lagi aman?" lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik napas panjang. Heiji menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Kau susah di tebak, _kakak_.." Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Shinichi menoleh lagi.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, kalung itu pernah tertinggal di atas meja teras, tanpa penjaga."

Ia dan Heiji segera pergi, sebelum lelaki itu menanyakan maksud perkataan itu. Ia menggeleng perlahan, lalu ditatapnya Shiho sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum, lalu dibalikkannya badannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Seperti angin, yang tak meninggalkan tanda bahwa ia pernah disana semenit lalu.

* * *

Shiho menatap foto itu, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Seperti ingin mematrikannya dalam hati. Ia menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi sulit sekali. Malah emosinya semakin kuat, berusaha menenggelamkannya. Maka ia pun menyerah. Membiarkan rasa rindu itu memenuhinya, membuatnya sesak.

Bi Anelia yang bercerita, bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung orang tuanya. Ia sudah cukup dewasa saat itu. Hingga ia memutuskan bahwa ia takkan marah pada keluarganya yang merahasiakan ini darinya selama bertahun-tahun. Karena itulah, ia heran, mengapa Bi Anelia memutuskan bercerita padanya soal ini. Bi Anelia ketika itu hanya tersenyum.

.

"_Kau tak pantas hidup dalam kebohongan busuk yang dipendam dunia ini selama bertahun-tahun, Shiho."_

.

Tanpa sengaja foto dalam liontin itu terjatuh. Shiho mengernyit. Foto itu tampak telah lama terpasang di sana, hanya saja baru-baru ini dikeluarkan lagi untuk suatu tujuan, dan dipasang kembali. Shiho memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Dimasukkannya lagi foto itu, ketika matanya melihat sesuatu di belakang foto itu.

Sebuah tulisan. Tulisan berliuk rumit dan nyaris tak bisa terbaca. Ia membacanya dengan terputus-putus, seakan berusaha mengejanya. Dan tulisan itu mengejutkannya. 'St. Rosemary'. Nama sebuah rumah sakit bersalin di Kyoto. Ia memekik pelan. Mungkin saja disanalah orang tuanya melahirkannya. Dan jika itu benar, mungkin ada informasi tentang orang tuanya disana. Dan ia mesti cari tahu itu.

Diluar jendela, terlihat seorang lelaki berjubah hitam mengintip. Ia menyeringai jahat.

"Shiho Miyano. Kasihan sekali kau mesti menjadi umpan kami…."

* * *

A/N : Chap. 3 Up!

Hmm.. Mungkin aku menaruh banyak clue disini…

Lebih pendek, eh?

Of Course...

Membingungkan? Pasti. Banyak Typo? Tentu.

Karena itu, review, ya!

Chap depan kan lebih seru, I promise. (en bakalan jauh lebih panjang juga, kayaknya...)


End file.
